


and you are my favorite

by sentimentalscribe



Series: Solangelo Holidays [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Works as both a mortal AU and canon compliant, and I'm Known for ridiculously fluffy shit, if you read this I'm not responsible for your cavities, jesus they're cute, read this for your emotional health, so that says something about how fluffy this shit is, solangelo, this is some ridiculously fluffy shit, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalscribe/pseuds/sentimentalscribe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the boys are spending it watching old romantic movies on the floor of their brand-new apartment. Prepare for banter, kissing, snacks, and occasional emotional honesty.(Happy Valentine's Day!! <3 I had to do something for my boys, so enjoy this 1k of tooth-rotting fluff.)





	and you are my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been way too swamped and tired to update my ongoing fic, which I apologize for, but I had to do something on Valentine's for my boys. And plot twist - I'm uploading a holiday fic on the actual date for once instead of three hours late like usual! Yay!

“Move.” Nico pushed Will off his lap. “I can’t see.”

They were sitting on the floor of their brand-new apartment, an old TV they had bought at a garage sale on the ground in front of them as they watched old romantic musicals. They sat on some beach towels, as their couch hadn't arrived yet, and they'd wrapped an assortment of blankets around them as a substitute for their lack of heating. Will looked beautiful in the half-dim light, his sunshine hair slightly messed up and his presence warm at Nico’s side.

“Nope, I like it here,” Will said, leaning right back again, this time on Nico’s shoulder.

Nico couldn't help but laugh. As a character on the screen began to sing, he halfheartedly pushed Will off again to no avail. “You're heavy.”

“You can deal.”

Nico snorted. “If you use me as a pillow, I get to eat your snacks.”

Will sat up in a flash, grabbing his snack bags away from Nico’s vicinity.  “That's evil! I went to the dollar store for these myself!”

“How traumatic for you.”

“'Twas a long and perilous journey.”

“Yeah, across the street.”

“The cashier was mean.”

Nico started to say something back, but burst out laughing instead. Will followed suit, and soon they were cracking up for no reason, Will just absolutely lighting up with that adorable grin as he laughed. Nico allowed himself a mental sigh as he gazed at his boyfriend. God, he was lucky.

Will glanced to the TV. “Do you have any idea what's going on?”

“In general? No.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “In the movie.”

“Also no.”

“Hm.” Will leaned again on Nico’s shoulder. “I think the point of romantic movies is to actually follow along.”

“I can't.” Nico bit into some licorice. “I keep thinking about how all these hot young people people are probably old conservatives now.”

“Eeww,” Will said, scrunching his nose.

“I know. It's ruining old movies for me.”

“Whatever.” Will continued koala-ing on Nico, wrapping his arms around Nico’s torso and trapping him in the embrace. “You're cuter than them, anyway.”

Even after all this time, Nico’s face heated at those comments. He couldn't help the way he still got flustered by Will’s ridiculousness.

He wanted to say something cute back, but couldn't think of anything good enough.

“Shut up,” he said instead. Nailed it.

Will’s arms were still wrapped around him - it was actually very warm and nice and Nico would have leaned into it if he weren’t feeling stubborn. But he had an image to uphold, you know. He had his _dignity_ to think of.

“Can’t be mean to me. It's Valentine’s,” Will murmured, pressing lazy kisses up the base of Nico’s neck.

It tickled, and Nico pushed him off again, amused. “Is that how it works? You just get to say things and I have to put up with it?”

“As far as I know.”

“Amazing.”

“I know, right?” Will grinned, a glint of humor in his eye. “This holiday really works out in my favor.”

“Yep. Although I think that's how our relationship works anyway.”

Will laughed at that, bright and clear, and Nico loved to watch the way his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Right you are, di Angelo. Sometimes we switch it up, though. Sometimes _you_ say dumb shit and _I_ have to put up with it.”

“Incorrect. I've never said anything dumb in my life.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “This morning you suggested that circuses should solve their animal abuse accusations by replacing their animals with robots.”

Nico couldn't keep a straight face. He was about to try to say something back when Will continued, “Wait, no, that’s an amazing idea. Fuck.”

Nico laughed and shook his head in disbelief before leaning their foreheads together. “You're a mess.”

“Yep.” Will leaned into it. “So are you.”

“God, we’re stupid.”

"Laughable, even."

“Don't forget ridiculous.”

“Mm.” Will smiled, his blue eyes inches away. “And that's why we’re amazing.”

“Don't get sappy on me.” Nico furrowed his brow. “We were being ironic. It's our thing.”

“Tough. It's Valentine’s Day and I'm being heartfelt.” Will touched their noses together and Nico kissed him.

(And kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him and-)

When they pulled away, Will ran a hand through Nico’s hair. “You're amazing. Deal with it.”

“Oh my god.” Nico clenched his eyes shut, his heart racing. “I'm not good at this.”

Will laughed. “Nico di Angelo, forced to be genuine for once in his life. More on this thrilling story at 10.”

Nico went red again. “Shut up.”

Will kissed his temple and smiled. “Alright. I will. But I'm not good at this either - I'm just pretending.”

“I know,” Nico said. And he did.

Will smiled and they slowly turned back to the movie.

After a few moments, Will said, “I still have no idea what's happening.”

“Me neither.” Nico decided to turn the tables and leaned on Will’s shoulder this time. He expected Will to push him off, but instead he felt Will’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“I don't know what you kept complaining about,” Will said, pressing a kiss to Nico’s hair. “This is great. No downsides.”

“I'm going to steal all your snacks while your arms are occupied.”

“Dammit.”

And so it went. They laughed and they watched the cheesy movie, and they kissed at the romantic parts and immediately made fun of themselves for doing so. Wrapped in their blanket cocoon with the flickering light of the TV in the empty apartment, they were all that existed in the world.

At some point, Nico worked up the nerve to say, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Nico took in Will’s warm expression and just couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again. So he did. Will smiled into it and leaned their foreheads together again when they pulled away.

“Happy Valentine’s, Will.”

There was that glowing smile again. “You, too, Neeks.”

“I'm glad I'm spending it with you,” Nico managed, getting quieter. “Really glad. Like, I don't even know how to say how glad.”

“Aww, emotional honesty.” Will touched his heart. "But me, too."

Nico rolled his eyes and halfheartedly shoved him, but kissed him again. “Dork.”

“Idiot.”

“...Dork.”

“You can't reuse them, di Angelo.”

“Shut up, Solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!  
> If you're feeling the Valentine's love, channel it to me via kudos/comments/recs, and/or through using witchcraft to get me a date this year. Check out my ongoing solangelo fic, The Quiz, for something longer and equally fluffy, or really any of my other stuff for more solangelo!  
> Have a great day!!
> 
> Also, for my novel, I'll be needing a social media following to show a publisher. So if you're enjoying this free writing, could you please follow my author twitter @sentimentalscr1 to support me in the road to publishing? It'll have updates on chapter progress, polls on what I'll write next, and info on when things will be up! I promise I don't tweet much. It won't bother you at all, but it will help me a lot. So give me a follow and help me out! Thanks so much!


End file.
